For All Mankind
by Birdiebot
Summary: Dark fest 2012 fill. Airachnid takes trophies. Warnings: Graphic violence, non-con, xenophilia, underage character 15 in a sexual situation, necrophilia, major character death. Do heed the warnings.


**Written for Dark_fest 2012, prompt:** Transformers Prime, Airachnid, Taking trophies is often messy work but always entirely worth it.

**Warnings:** Graphic violence, non-con, xenophilia, underage character (15) in sexual situation, necrophilia, major character death.

**A/N:** Do heed the warnings.

.

.

.

Hunting is a thrill, an addiction. Organics bleed beautifully, and their dying screams are sweet, sweet music.

The blood and the screams arouse me, make my energon flow more quickly.

Oh little creatures of blood and screams, who cower and tremble and plead, prostrating yourselves before me, begging for mercy. No mercy will be given this day.

**O o O o O**

"Hey Janet? Are you sure we're going the right way?" Rick pulled out a compass, pretending to read it. A hot-shot from Vegas, he had come on this hike to impress Janet Nichols: the most beautiful dealer at the casino he managed, and an enthusiastic hiker.

Janet rolled her eyes. "I'm sure, Rick. I've hiked this trail many times." She walked ahead and gestured towards the ravine at their left. "We're getting picked up just past here. C'mon big boy."

Huffing and puffing, Rick toddled unsteadily down the path after Janet. Twisting to pull a water bottle from his backpack, something under a bush caught his eye.

"Hold up Janet!" He called, moving off the trail and inching towards what had caught his eye. "I think I see something."

"What is it?" Janet called, making her way to Rick.

"I'm not sure. It looks like…MOTHER OF GOD!" Rick jumped back, turned, and vomited.

"Rick! What happened?" Janet ran to Rick and helped him sit down.

"Th-there, under, under the bush, it-it-it's awful," Rick managed to choke out, before leaning to one side and vomiting again.

Frowning, Janet peered under the bush.

Her scream echoed through the ravine.

**O o O o O**

The complement of men made their way through the forest, carrying a large steel box.

"At least this one isn't as far out as the last two were sir," one of the men said, forcing a cheery tone to his voice.

"Indeed soldier," Agent Fowler replied, as the stench of vomit and decomposition wafted in the air towards them. Seeing some local police officers near the tape cordoning off the scene, he quickly made his way towards them.

"You there, tell me everything you know!" He demanded, flashing his badge.

"Sir!" the policeman saluted. An unnecessary gesture, but one appreciated none-the-less. "Two hikers by the names of Rick Louis and Janet Nichols were hiking out here, and they found the body under the bush over there." He pointed to the far left of the cordoned area. "No one has gone anywhere near the body."

Fowler didn't blame them. "Thanks for the info. We'll need to take the hikers into our custody in order to…explain things."

The policeman nodded. "Of course sir. They are currently with the other officers near the squad cars back at the street. If you don't mind, I'd like to join them."

"Of course young man, this is hardly pleasant for anyone."

"Thank you sir," the policeman said gratefully, practically running out of the ravine.

Fowler gestured to his men, and they made their way to the body.

"Damn, it's another one alright," He said, standing back so that the men could lift the body into the steel box.

The body was around 2 days old and in terrible condition, just like all the others. When a disembodied woman had been found in the forest a few months back, no one had thought much of it. Just another sick killer, the police had said. They kept saying this until the tenth body had been found. The local police force had finally called in federal investigators to examine the bodies and search for clues as to the killer's identity. What they found was alien. So alien, in fact, that Fowler and his team had been called in.

Fowler did a quick examination as the body was placed piece-by-piece into the box.

Like the others, this body had belonged to a woman. Her head was missing, her body was split open, and a trickle of silvery metallic fluid escaped through her split abdomen as she was lifted.

Fowler knew who was doing this: a Decepticon. He didn't know how, and he didn't know why, but he'd be damned if he threw in the towel. It was time to call in the big guns: Optimus Prime.

**O o O o O**

This little creature had been quite beautiful. Even in death, her golden hair is still soft. Her head is such a wonderful addition to the trophy case.

The head has been quickly sealed in the case. It will last for hundreds of years, the dead, blank eyes looking out. Oh yes, future victims must be brought here, so the pretty trophies could watch. There are trophies from dozens of galaxies, but none are so pretty and rewarding as these humans.

**O o O o O**

Miko was bored. She sat on the couch at base, chin in hand, legs kicking out in front of her. She was absolutely alone. Jack was at work, Raf was away visiting extended family, and the entire Autobot complement was a continent away, thwarting Megatron's latest scheme.

Miko sighed, and thought about her choices. She could play music. Alone. She could play video games. Alone. She was almost bored enough to do her homework. 'Almost' because she was alone and couldn't have Raf do it for her.

An alert sounded, almost scaring Miko out of her wits.

"Prime! This is Agent Fowler. There's a situation. Do you hear me Prime?"

Miko ran over to the terminal. "They're off...somewhere," She yelled up at the screen. "I'll take a message!"

The frown could practically be seen in Fowler's tone of voice. "Well alright then. Tell Prime that this is an emergency. An unknown Decepticon is...harming humans and leaving their bodies in various states of disarray in the forest. This has the potential to be a disaster. Tell him to stop this unknown Con as soon as possible!"

Miko waved a hand. "Don't worry about it, I'll call the big guy."

**O o O o O**

Fowler grimaced on his end as he closed the connection. Miko was…overly enthusiastic. He had left out most of the relevant information from the message he'd left Miko, because after all, who tells a 15 year old that a robot has been dismembering people?

**O o O o O**

Miko pulled out her phone and frantically dialed Jack's number. Due to an injury she had obtained a few days ago from a skirmish with the Decepticons, Arcee had been ordered to take a break and stay with Jack. Jack could alert Arcee, and Arcee could contact Optimus. Then the entire mess would be solved. The sooner things were taken care of, the sooner she could hang with Bulk.

What she hadn't anticipated was hearing Jack's ringtone _in the base_. She turned around. On the table, amidst the various snack wrappers, was Jack's phone.

"Well...scrap."

She weighed her options. She could stay at base and wait for Jack and Arcee (or the other Bots for that matter), alone. _Or_ she could use the ground bridge to go to the forest and take some surveillance photos. Deciding on the second option, she laboriously selected the coordinates and bridged out. In her enthusiasm to be helpful and prove herself, she didn't even think to bridge to K.O Burger and alert Arcee instead.

**O o O o O**

Well well well. Dangling from a tree branch, on the prowl, it was quite easy to spot the little Miko, wandering around the forest, looking scared half to death.

The little girl is frightened, how sweet. Children have never been sampled before, perhaps they are even sweeter than the adults of the species?

Poor little girl wasn't even aware she was headed to the hidden cave, where the beautiful trophies were kept. She didn't know that she was being hunted, stalked by a predator in the trees.

Her screams will be sweeter than most, I'm bolstered by the knowledge that her death will weaken the Autobot cause.

**O o O o O**

"Okay….this is creepy," Miko muttered, ducking under a low tree branch. Hearing steps, she froze, only releasing the breath she had been holding when it turned out to be a deer. Jumping over a large log in her way, she saw what looked like a cave to her right.

"Well…if I was a creepy human-hunting robot, I'd probably hide in a cave…." Clutching her cell phone tightly, she inched over to the cave. Hearing nothing from inside, she slowly crawled in.

Heads.

There were heads everywhere.

Their dead eyes seemed to stare at her.

Miko jumped back with a scream, and hit…something metal.

"Well well well, if it isn't Bulkhead's little brat."

Miko spun around. "Air-Airachnid. You're the one who…?"

Airachnid picked Miko up and pinned her to the wall.

"Let me go!" Miko yelled, thrashing in an attempt to get free.

Airachnid chuckled. "That's it, struggle. It makes me so hot." She ran her glossa across Miko's face.

"W-what?" Miko spluttered, horror spreading over her face as she realized what Airachnid meant. She doubled her efforts to get away. All she had to do was get out of the cave. She was small; she could easily find a place to hide from Airachnid….

Airachnid purred, and opened her interface hatch, releasing her spike. "That's it," She said with a wicked grin, using her sharp fingers to tear off Miko's clothing.

"No please, don't do this, please!" Miko screamed.

Airachnid shuddered. "Your head will make a beautiful trophy. I'll put it front and center, so that you can watch me take other trophies."

"No, please, don't, I'll-" Miko cut off with a scream as Airachnid pushed her spike into her, Miko's fragile organic body tearing and ripping around it. Airachnid laughed as the girl began to bleed out in her arms. If she were to push in all the way, she would rupture Miko's internal organs, but she wanted to listen to Miko scream for a little longer before she fucked her. The blood and screams aroused her, but it was the dead body being torn apart by her spike that really got her off.

Scream Miko did. She had never experienced such pain before. The sounds of her body tearing made it even worse. Finally, she couldn't scream any longer. Her eyesight was blurring, and going dark. She must have lost too much blood, and be…..

Airachnid groaned as the girl's little body went still, her clenched hands and pain-pinched face going slack in the peace of death. With a moan, she thrust herself fully into the girl, her spike rupturing Miko's internal organs.

With a quick slice, she removed Miko's head from her body and licked off the blood from the stub of her neck. It would make her purge later, but it was worth the taste. Overloading into the girl's abdominal cavity, she tossed the body aside and reverently placed Miko's head in her trophy case. When she picked up the broken body to dispose of it, she found a small pink device. A cell phone. Flipping through the "Contact Menu", she got an idea when she saw the name "Jack" and a number listed. She carefully used the phone to take a picture of Miko's head, and send it to Jack.

"Oh my darling Jack, you're next." She purred delightedly.

Miko's dead eyes stared.

**O o O o O**

Optimus and the Autobots returned to base to hear Fowler yelling at them on the screen.

"Prime! Did Miko give you my message? I've been trying to get a hold of you for ages!"

Optimus winced at the volume. "No Agent Fowler, I have received no message from Miko."

Just then, Jack's phone went off, vibrating against the table. Bulkhead walked over and gingerly picked it up. "It's from Miko!" He said, carefully opening the phone and accepting the message.

Miko's dead eyes stared.


End file.
